


My Heart Is Slowing Down

by Winter412



Category: The Bright Sessions (Podcast)
Genre: Because it's Caleb and Adam, But just barely, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Post-Canon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unexpected Visitors, just nothing but fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:47:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23119483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter412/pseuds/Winter412
Summary: Caleb and Adam try to skype each other as often as possible, but they always do every Friday evening. Caleb decides to seize an opportunity and take advantage of that timing.
Relationships: Adam Hayes/Caleb Michaels
Comments: 1
Kudos: 90





	My Heart Is Slowing Down

Standing in the stairwell, Caleb checks the time. Again. Disappointed that only one minute has passed, he feels the slightest regret for his thorough planning. Sure, he had gotten to the campus of Yale with plenty of time to park, wander until he found Adam’s dorm building, and plant himself just inside the stairwell on Adam’s floor; but now he had exhausted every social media and game on his phone, and he still has to wait another ten minutes before he can put his plan into action. Caleb sighs and sits down on the stairs, hoping no one would be coming soon and find him in their way. The concrete walls of the stairwell make it hard for Caleb to get anything from anyone on the floor, let alone Adam, and he can hardly bear that absence. “Can’t risk being seen,” Caleb tells himself, staying seated as the seconds ticked by.

Nine minutes of leg bouncing, thumb twiddling, and time checking later, he sends a text.

"You ready? I just got in, so gimme a minute then I can call?"

Caleb rises to his feet, antsy to finally leave the stairwell. He turns the knob slowly, hoping to minimize the noise of the door, and creeps into the hallway. With careful steps, he walks down the hallway, glancing at the names on each door. He catches the familiar shape of “Adam” on the next door, and takes a step back, just in case. Right then, he hears more than he feels his phone vibrate with Adam’s response, and Caleb immediately opens his phone.

“yep! can’t wait to see your face!”

“Oh, you have no idea,” Caleb thinks to himself with a quiet chortle. 

Caleb takes a few silent steps to place himself in front of Adam’s door, and that’s when he feels it.

Bleeding through the crack at the bottom of the door, just enough of Adam’s feelings flood into Caleb, and for three seconds, Caleb can’t think. The relief of feeling that deep, deep blue swirling with his own bright yellow as it becomes the vibrant, perfect green that he has missed, that he has craved, overwhelms and freezes him. He closes his eyes, leans against the wall, and takes the deepest breath he can, inhaling Adam’s blue wafting from under the door and into the green. 

Caleb rights himself, and plants his feet in front of Adam’s door. He takes another deep breath, raises his arm, and knocks.

He’s just barely able to feel a splash of annoyance, and then he hears the shift of movement followed by footsteps approaching the door.

As the door opens, time slows down; two moments each last an hour.

First, the open door lets Caleb feel all of Adam.

Every layer to his blue washes over Caleb, and green takes over his body. Caleb doesn’t put up any kind of fight, lets it seep into every pore, every nook and cranny of his body, of his soul. It’s not bliss, not that kind of immaculate happiness. That’s not at all what Adam is, nor is it what he does to Caleb. It’s a fullness, it’s completion, and for the first time in months, Caleb feels whole. He sinks into that feeling, and that lets him cherish the moment for as long as possible.

Right after that moment of feeling all of Adam’s feelings, Caleb feels his entire emotional rollercoaster upon realizing that Caleb is standing in front of him. First confusion, followed by the understanding coupled with surprise, all hit Caleb square in the face. The absolute euphoria, a rare feeling from Adam, tumbles into him just before his boyfriend actually does the same. 

“CALEB! WHAT THE FUCK!?”

Adam screams directly into his shoulder, but Caleb can still make out what he says clearly. Caleb regains his footing and wraps his arms around Adam before leaning his head down into his hair. He closes his eyes and breathes in the faint scent of Adam’s shampoo, and smiles.

“Hey,” Caleb half giggles out the greeting. 

Adam leans back and stares at Caleb’s face, confusion and happiness growing to the point that it amuses Caleb.

“H-How did you…?”

“I drove down here, dork, I can’t teleport.”

“I guessed that, you meathead, but how did you make this happen?”

“I came down once I was out of class today.”

Adam pauses, and Caleb can feel that he's still unsure. Caleb knows exactly what question is coming next. The answer to it is the best part of this surprise visit.

“But why this weekend? I mean, I can’t believe you’re here, and you can feel how happy it’s making me, but--”

“Well, there’s one more thing I didn’t tell you: I don’t have class on Monday. One of my classes is cancelled for the week while my professor is on a trip for research, and my other professor will be at a wedding and is flying back on Monday.” Caleb pauses for a moment to let Adam realize what this means just as he says it. “Which means I don’t have to drive back to Boston until Monday. I’m all yours for the weekend.”

As Adam sits with this, Caleb can feel his excitement rise and rise and rise until he can't contain it anymore and Adam does the one thing that has yet to happen in this reunion: he leans up and kisses Caleb.

It’d be one thing if they just physically fit perfectly, which they do. As their lips meet, Caleb tightens his arms around Adam, feels Adam do the same to him, and he can almost hear his body shouting with joy at feeling this again. But it’s not just that, because for Caleb, nothing in the world compares to their combined feelings when they kiss. 

When he kisses Adam, all he can feel of his own feelings is how much he loves Adam. And when Adam kisses him, all he can feel coming from Adam is how much he loves Caleb. Every single time, it’s an absolutely perfect moment in Caleb’s life. 

When they separate, Caleb doesn't lean back, instead pulling Adam inward and wrapping his arms around him tighter. 

"God, I've missed you," Caleb says into the crook of Adam's neck.

"Me too," Adam responds into Caleb's torso, squeezing the back of Caleb's shirt into tiny clumps in his hands. 

They stand there, holding each other for a few moments. Eventually, Caleb feels Adam start to take a step back, and when Caleb opens his eyes, he sees Adam looking up to his face and sees just as much he feels Adam's contentment.

"Okay, come in. More than anything, I just want to lie down and cuddle with you."

"Sounds good to me," Caleb replies as he follows Adam into his dorm, smiling to himself because he knows that Adam knows that he can feel Adam's desire for a little more than "just" that.

**Author's Note:**

> all of the possible thanks to @anamnesisUnending for betaing this, and also for getting into this podcast so that i wouldn't be alone in loving these boys, and also also for being a top tier friend and encouraging me as i start to write again.
> 
> title is from "My Skin Is Made of a Thousand Doors" by The Bengsons, and the title lyric probably also would have worked as a title for this lol.
> 
> there aren't enough words to describe how much this podcast and how much specifically caleb means to me. after years with no motivation, my connection to caleb is what finally reactivated the writer within me, and i can't wait to write more.


End file.
